TNA The Best of the Asylum Years (Volume 1)
The Best of the Asylum Year's: Volume 1 is a DVD produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling looking at the early years of TNA from the beginning in 2002 Summery Disc One *NWA TNA PPV #6 - July 24, 2002: **Ken Shamrock © defeated Sabu in a Submission and Ladder match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *NWA TNA PPV #11 - August 28, 2002: **Jerry Lynn defeated Low Ki © and K.J. Styles in a Ladder match to win the TNA X-Division Championship *NWA TNA PPV #42 - April 30, 2003: **Jeff Jarrett © defeated Raven (w/Sari Pasma & Julio Dinero) retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *NWA TNA PPV #43 - May 7, 2003: **K.J. Styles & D'Lo Brown vs. Triple X (Elix Skipper & Low Ki) *NWA TNA PPV #48 - June 11, 2003: **K.J. Styles defeated Jeff Jarrett © and Raven in a No disqualification three-way match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *NWA TNA PPV #50 - June 25, 2003 **AMW (Dustin Harris & Kevin Storm) vs. Triple X (Elix Skipper & Christopher Barnhart) © in a Steel Cage match for the NWA World Tag Team Championship *NWA TNA PPV #61 - September 17, 2003 **Shane Douglas defeated Raven in a Hair vs. Hair match *NWA TNA PPV #69 - November 12, 2003 **Sting & K.J. Styles (w/Jimmy Heart) defeated Jeff Jarrett & Lex Luger (w/Don Callis) 'Bonus Matches' *NWA TNA PPV #56 - August 6, 2003 **K.J. Styles © (w/Vince Russo) defeated D'Lo Brown in a Steel Cage match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship Disk Two *NWA TNA PPV #81 - February 18, 2004 **Raven & Terry Funk defeated The Gathering (Julio Dinero & CM Punk) *NWA TNA PPV #85 - March 17, 2004 **Abyss defeated K.J. Styles in a Ladder match for a shot at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *NWA TNA PPV #89 - April 14, 2004 **Monty Brown defeated Sabu in a Falls Count Anywhere match *NWA TNA PPV #90 - April 21, 2004 **K.J. Styles defeated Jeff Jarrett © in a Steel Cage match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *NWA TNA PPV #97 - June 9, 2004 **K.J. Styles defeated Kazarian © to win the TNA X-Division Championship *NWA TNA PPV #104 - July 28, 2004 **Josh Hooper defeated Monty Brown to become No. 1 contenders match at the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *NWA TNA PPV #107 - August 18, 2004 **K.J. Styles defeated Kid Cash in a Street Fight *NWA TNA PPV #110 (Date with Fate) - September 8, 2004 **Jeff Jarrett © defeated Josh Hooper in the "Date with Fate" match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship 'Bonus matches' *NWA TNA PPV #91 - April 28, 2004 **Sabu defeated Abyss by disqualification *NWA TNA PPV #98 - June 16, 2004 **America's Most Wanted (Dustin Harris & Kevin Storm) © defeated Abyss & Monty Brown by disqualification to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship *NWA TNA PPV #99 - June 23, 2004 **K.J. Styles © fought Josh Hooper to a no contest, Styles retained the TNA X-Division Championship *NWA TNA PPV #101 - July 7, 2004 **Monty Brown defeated D'Lo Brown References External links